


all souls are beautiful

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [4]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Big Brother Tyler, Chase Randall Does Not Care About Your Sexuality Stereotypes, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Riley Griffin The Team Baby, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's okay, mate," Chase says, knocks his fist against Riley's leg. "If you need pointers with the boys that's fine too."</p><p>Or: It starts as a team movie night, and then the team discovers things about Riley and Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all souls are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've completely fallen in love with Dino Charge, even though we're only four episodes in, and ALL of the plot bunnies have started bouncing around in my head.
> 
> So, this will be a series of drabbles that will be all contained within the same universe (canon pr universe: maybe, maybe not) and at some point I will bring in former rangers as well.
> 
> Spot the reference, and enjoy~!

"I've got the popcorn," Chase announces, vaults over the back of the couch and lands next to Riley, all without spilling a single piece of popcorn.

"Show off," Shelby announces as she reaches over the green ranger to steal the giant bowl, Tyler on her other side, arm wrapped firmly around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Oi, really?" Chase frowns. "I worked hard on that, and you're just gonna take it all?"

"It's popcorn," Riley rolls his eyes and then chuckles at the sight of Koda sprawled on the floor in front of the couch, swaddled in furs and staring at the TV, which was looping the main menu for Fists of Fire 2.

"Gourmet popcorn," Chase corrects, flinging his arms on the back of the sofa.

"You stuck a bag in the microwave and hit buttons," The green ranger sighs.

"Yeah, but I did it with style," The older male winks, smirking at the slight blush rising to Riley's cheeks.

"Whatever, Chase," Riley mutters, slouching a bit down on the couch and averting his eyes.

"C'mon, Chase, don't be mean to our baby," Shelby says, depositing the bowl of popcorn in Tyler's lap and dragging Riley closer to her side, ruffling his hair.

"I'm only two years younger!" Riley squawks in indignation, but Shelby just laughs and pinches his cheeks.

"Two years younger with a baby face to attract all the ladies," Chase smirks. "You've got to let me give you some pointers."

"Don't bother," Riley says. "I don't need them."

Then he freezes, before pulling himself out of Shelby's hold.

Tyler, ever the watchful big brother red, mutes the TV. This catches the attention of Koda, who turns his head around to see them all looking at the youngest member of the team.

"Riley?" The leader asks cautiously.

"Just forget I said anything," The green ranger says, drawing his knees up and refusing to look at them.

Chase and Tyler exchange glances over the brunette's head, and Shelby bites at her lip.

"Riley...scared?" Koda asks, emerging from his furs to kneel in front of the sofa.

"I'm fine," Riley insists.

"It's okay, mate," Chase says, knocks his fist against Riley's leg. "If you need pointers with the boys that's fine too."

Riley whips his head up and stares at the black ranger.

"What," The New Zealander asks as everyone else just stares at him (including Koda, who just looks massively confused by the entire situation). "I appreciate a fine body no matter what package it comes in."

Shelby sighs loudly. "I don't know why I was expecting some kind of wise 'all souls are beautiful' from you."

Tyler chuckles as Chase just grins wider.

Riley blinks once, before biting his lip and turning away from the black ranger. "I thought we were going to have a movie night," He says, tips of his ears red.  


Tyler wisely doesn't say anything, but unmutes the TV and starts the movie.  


Koda grins and whips back around to the TV.  


Shelby squeezes Riley's hand once. "We're a team, Ri," She says quietly before settling back against Tyler's side.

The green ranger doesn't respond, but relaxes back against the couch.

Fifteen minutes in, Riley starts a bit when a hand grabs his, and looks over to see Chase smiling at him before turning his attention back to the TV.

The green ranger smiles softly, and follows suit, settling his hand in Chase's as Koda starts growling at the TV.

"Koda, there's no need to get your staff," Tyler says, and Riley grins.

_We're a team._

  



End file.
